DBZ Q&A!
by botgal
Summary: What happens when you mix together pairings, explosions, mystical beings, OCs, wacky adventures, and reader's questions and requests? A whole bonanza of color and weirdness! Will answer almost any question and do any request, rules stated in first chap.
1. Chapter 1

The Z-Fighters woke up groggily and looked around them. Yamcha scratched his head and looked at King Kai. "Wha'? King Kai? What are you doing here? Actually, what are **we** doing here?" he asked as he looked around the blank walls, or, whatever they were, around them.

"I don't know, but I have a sneaking suspicion. This place reminds me of an old friend of mine. I just really, **really** hope it's not-"

"Me?" Gohan whipped around, surprised by the voice behind him. He only saw a leg when he turned, but when he looked up he saw that the person behind him was a teenage girl. The girl had long black hair that went down to her ankles, sharp little teeth that stuck from under her lip, yellow cat eyes, and let's not forget the ears and tail. She smiled down at him and rubbed his head, then looked back up at King Kai. "Wassup' old timer? Feeling your age yet?" King Kai sighed and shook his head.

"Hello botgal. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really. I just had a little thing I've been wanting to do, so I decided to drag all of you into it!"

"But why?" Gohan asked, feeling kind of squirmy since she had yet to remove her hand from his head. Botgal merely smiled at him again and tousled his hair.

"Because it'll be more fun this way. See, I've decided to do a little DBZ Question and Answer thing, and, well, it wouldn't be fun without the actual Dragon Ball Z gang!"

"So, let me get this straight," Piccolo said, narrowing his eyes, "You bought us all here, just to answer some questions."

"Not just questions, challenges and dares too."

"Will you please take your hand off of my head?" Gohan asked as he tried to move away.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're the most adorable Z-Fighter of them all! Plus, when am I ever gonna get the chance to do this again? You're so cute I just want to squeeze you!" She did just that, picking Gohan up and hugging him so tightly Piccolo was afraid she was going to pop him like a grape. She let him go after a minute and Gohan fell to his hands and knees, breathing in sweet, sweet oxygen. "Anyways, I'm gonna set down some rules right now. 1) This will not just be a Question and Answer fic'. I will also allow people to ask me to make the characters do thing they ask."

"Like what?" Krillin asked. Botgal merely shot him a glare and continued, ignoring him.

"Anyways, I will also be doing some stuff I'm planning, so don't go off and flame me, calling me unoriginal. 2) I will do yaoi and yuri pairings if I am asked, but if it's too intense, I'm not gonna do it."

"What's yaoi?" Gohan asked innocently. Botgal smiled and rubbed his head again.

"You'll learn when you're older junior." she said as she messed up his hair. "Just hope for your sake that none of those yaoi pairings include you." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways 3) I **will** do incest, but the same rules apply as the yaoi/yuri pairings. 4) I will also do OC's. If you want one of your OC's in my 'fic, just send me a PM describing them, and I'll try to fit them into your question, dare, or challenge. Finally, last but not least, 5) If you ask me to do anything dirty, just please try to keep it down for the sake of the younger readers. Well, that's all for now." As she said the last part, botgal picked Gohan up again and held him in her arms. "Remember, if you ask me to do anything, just keep the rules that I set down in mind, and we'll get along just fine. Hope to see those reviews flow in!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everybody, and welcome back to botgal's Dragon Ball Z Question & Answer extravaganza!" An audience cheered somewhere that couldn't be seen, making the warriors look around for the source of the sound. Botgal raised both hands for silence and the cheering immediately died down. Bulma, who had appeared out of nowhere, now stood before her.

"Where the heck am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"Here" botgal replied nonchalantly.

"Where's here?"

"Here is wherever we happen to be at the time."

"Where have I heard that line before?" Gohan wondered. In fact, he was so busy thinking that he didn't notice someone was behind him until they spoke behind him.

"Hello botgal" Gohan jumped a foot in the air when he heard speak right above him. He turned and looked up at another teenage girl. This girl had shoulder-length, strawberry blonde hair that went down to her shoulders; sky blue eyes; two black spots over her eyes; and a pair of round, black panda ears on top of her head. "Hello botgal, how are you?"

"Hey there J-town. I'm fine. Everyone, this is one of my very good friends, and my favorite panda-girl, J-town." J-town blushed a bit at the introduction and gave a small wave.

"Umm, botgal, it Trunks here?" she murmured softly.

"Right here." botgal pointed to the spot next to J-town and teenage Trunks appeared on that exact spot, sword and all. The panda-girl blushed a darker red at being in such close range with the teenage warrior and smiled a bit as she waved. "Alright, now down to the torture." botgal said.

"The **what**?" Gohan asked panickingly.

"The requests! The requests are what I meant! Okay, now let's see... Okay, here's the first one. Vegeta! jjshawn wants you and Bulma to kiss. Once I get her here that is" She concentrated on the spot next to Vegeta and Bulma appeared out of nowhere like Trunks. "There we go. Now Vegeta. You! Bulma! Kiss! Now!"

"No! There is no way I am going to kiss any pathetic human! Never! Not in a million years!"

"Very well then, I'll just bring out the bunnies then." botgal smiled evilly and J-town, appearing terrified, ran and hid behind Trunks.

"The what?"

"The bunnies. BUNNIIIIIEEEEEEESS!" At her call, hundreds of cute, fluffy bunnies came out of the whiteness and surrounded Vegeta and Bulma. botgal snapped her fingers and they turned rabid-looking with sharp, jagged teeth and their eyes turned an evil, glowing red color. "Now, are you going to kiss or do you want to deal with my fluffy little army of evil?" Vegeta looked from the bunnies to botgal and finally leaned forward and pecked Bulma quickly on the lips. At least, that's what he had intended to do. When he kissed her, she grabbed his face and held it so they kissed for a good long minute. Piccolo covered Gohan's eyes quickly as he was much too young to see these kinds of things. When they finally separated, botgal smiled triumphantly and Piccolo took his hands off of Gohan's eyes.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Vegeta spluttered and wiped his mouth with his hand. "Now, I have just one more request from the readers. For my last request, dxd wants Vegeta to kiss..." she paused dramatically "Goku!" The small congregation gasped and looked at Goku and Vegeta. 

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO! **NO**! I may have kissed the Earthling, but I will **NOT **kiss Kakarot!"

"I was hoping you'd say that. J-town, if you would be so kind?" J-town nodded and placed her hands at her temples. When she opened her eyes, they were clouded over and a glowing white color. Vegeta froze up and his muscles locked suddenly as his eyes closed. When he opened them again, they were the same color as J-town's. He looked at Goku and, without warning, pounced and kissed him on the lips. Botgal smiled evilly again and nodded at J-town. The panda-girl nodded back and her eyes turned back to their normal pale violet color. Vegeta's eyes turned back to normal when J-town's did. The second he realized what he was doing, he immediately jumped back and started spitting and wiping out his mouth. "Man, does it pay to have a friend who can control people's minds or what?" Vegeta glared daggers at her with all the hate he could muster.

"I hate you so much."

"I know, well, looks like we're all out of time for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And next time, we'll be having a special appearance from the Ginyu Force! Cheerio!"


	3. Chapter 3

"And we're back once again with the Q&A! Let's get right down to business this time shall we? Now, as I had promised last chapter, heeeeeeeere's THE GINYU FORCE!" The Ginyu Force theme began playing and the group appeared in their standard poses. "Nice poses boys. Okay, to start things off, my good friend [name withheld for privacy and safety reasons], who J-town is based off of, would like me to do a little thing, and that is to make Captain Ginyu here belly-dance!"

"Wait, what? Why would I do that? I'm not going to belly-dance, the only dance I do is the Dance of Joy!"

"I was hoping you might respond like that. J-town, you may." J-town nodded and placed her hands at her temples again. The same thing that had happened with Vegeta (see last chapter) happened to Ginyu and he began belly-dancing in front of everyone. The rest of the Ginyu force just stood there, staring. Except for Jeice, who fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. "I must say, he's actually pretty good at it, when you're controlling him of course" J-town nodded and continued to force him to dance. "Keep that up as long as you want, I've gotta get on with the next round of torture."

"**What?**" Gohan yelled in a panicky way.

"I meant the next round of questions! That's what I meant, questions and requests. Okay, next one... Ooh, this oughta' be fun!" botgal gave Gohan a disturbing smile and the he suddenly felt incredibly small and vulnerable next to her. Botgal picked Gohan up and carried him off somewhere before anyone could protest.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing? Put me down! Mr. Piccolo! Dad! Help!" he kept on yelling as botgal spirited him away. They returned in about five minutes and Gohan was nowhere in sight, bogal was just carrying a large stuffed cat.

"Wait, where's Gohan? What did you do with him?" Piccolo demanded.

"Keep your shirt on green bean, he's right here." botgal held out the stuffed animal she was carrying, which turned out not to be a stuffed animal, but Gohan in a big, plushy kitty costume. "Everyone, meet Neko Gohan!"

"I feel ridiculous." Gohan muttered as he hung his head in shame and Piccolo and his father stared at him.

"But you look so adorable! Believe me kid, this request was a hard choice. This was a request from Digigirl1995. She gave me the choice of either putting you in a kawaii animal costume, or putting Vegeta in a bunny costume. As tempting as that last one was, I chose to dress you up like a kitty instead! And don't you look so kawaii in that costume!"

Gohan looked at Piccolo and Goku and silently mouthed the words 'Help me.'

"Okay, moving on. This next one is a round of questions, brought to you by PrincessBulma02. Now her first question is, 'Is Goku really retarded?' Well, let's just give that a test." botgal scanned Goku with a small, but complex-looking device and looked at the screen. "An I.Q. of 68, sorry PrincessBulma02, but his intelligence is on the borderline of mental deficiency, so he is technically not mentally retarded. Her next question 'Is Vegeta really hot?' Well, let's see what the fangirls think."

"Can you please put me down now?" Gohan interrupted.

"No Gohan, I'm not putting you down yet. Now, let there be fangirls!" A loud rumbling was heard and a stampede of Vegeta fangirls swarmed said saiyan and tried to get at him. "I think we can all agree that he's pretty hot by the way those fangirls are swarming him. Now, fangirls, BEGONE!" At her command, all of the fangirls instantly vanished, leaving only a trampled and scratched Vegeta behind.

"Hey, just so you know, I stopped making Ginyu belly-dance" J-town said. In the background, Ginyu was chasing Jeice around, yelling that he was gonna kill him for laughing at him like that.

"So I noticed. Anyways, PrincessBulma's next question 'Is Gohan really that cute, because he looks like Chi-Chi.' I don't know why she even bothered to ask. I mean, just look at him!" With that, she pulled Gohan into yet another suffocating hug. She held him so tight his face began to turn blue. She loosened her grip before it got any worse than that, but still held him. "Okay, next! 'Is Chi-Chi really hot-headed?' Well, let's look at some clips shall we?"

A projector and a big, roll-down screen appeared from the ceiling and botgal, while still holding Gohan, pressed the button on a remote and a ton of clips played showing Chi-Chi losing her cool and going insane with anger. When the montage was over, the projector and screen disappeared, along with the remote. "Well, that answers that question. Next one is a request. Gohan, could you reach over and hand it to me, it's on the table right there." Gohan nodded and grabbed it so he could hand it to her. "Thank you"

"Will you let me down **now**?"

"Not quite yet. Anyways the request is that PrincessBulma02 wants Vegeta to sit on Bulma's back and squash her like a grape. Well, isn't that dark? Alright Vegeta, squash away." Before Bulma could answer, Vegeta was sitting on her back, throwing his full weight into crushing her. "Alright, now for PrincessBulma's final request. She wants Chi-Chi and Goku to, to..."

"To what? What does she want my mom and dad to do?" Gohan asked. "And can I take off the cat costume now?"

"Yes, you can take the costume off now." Gohan let out a sigh of relief and ripped off the costume, showing that his clothes were underneath. "Okay, people, just for future reference, please review the rules I layed down in the first chapter for any future requests. Now, J-town, release the X-rated room!" J-town nodded and a big, black cube appeared. "Alright, I shall now throw Chi-Chi and Goku into the X-rated room and" she whispered the last bit to the two and pushed them in right afterwords. In minutes there were numerous thumping noises and moans coming from the room. "This actually ties into one of the questions asked by the next reviewer, The0Blind0Writer. The0Blind0Writer asks 'Gohan, what do you think of the sounds coming from your parents room around midnight?' Any of those sounds familiar to ya' Gohan? … Gohan?" Gohan was trembling with wide eyes and a scared-looking expression on his face.

"You alright there kid?" Piccolo asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Gohan didn't answer, but just kept standing there, trembling.

"I think someone needs a hug" J-town said.

"And **that** J-town, was actually one of The0Blind0Writer's next requests, for Piccolo to give Gohan a big hug! A manly hug of course! Piccolo, if you would." Piccolo grimaced, but then looked at Gohan, how scared and fragile he looked at the moment. He sighed and picked him up into a stiff hug. A group 'awww' came from the surrounding area and Piccolo put a much less scared-looking Gohan back down. "There, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Piccolo just mumbled something under his breath. "Good enough for me. Now, for the next request we need Krillin. Get over here baldy, front and center!"

"Alright, alright I'm here, there's no need to insult me, what is it?" botgal whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened into dinner-plates. "You mean it? I can?" botgal nodded and Krillin smiled.

"Now, let Android 18 appear!" And she did, bad attitude and all. The moment she appeared, Krillin jumped up and started making out with her as she stood there, stunned. Everyone else stared and Piccolo covered Gohan's eyes again. "This request required Krillin to make out with 18 over there. And for some added fun, let's see what 17 thinks of this." And he appeared as well, as per botgal's command. When he saw Krillin making out with his sister, he glared at him and loudly cracked his knuckles. He grabbed Krillin off of her and started beating on him.

"Don't **ever** let me catch you doing that again! Am I clear?" Krillin nodded quickly and 17 put an arm around 18. Gohan looked up at botgal, who was flashing a peace sign and holding up a large sign that said ***I SUPPORT INCEST/TWINCEST!*** (I really do, it's just so awesome!) Botgal threw the sign into the background somewhere and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Alright, next on The0Blind0Writer's request list, 'Show the rabid bunnies to 16 and see what he thinks about nature then'. Well, this oughta' be fun. Now, let 16 APPEAR!" And he did. Once he was there, botgal yelled for her bunnies, who turned ravenous and jumped on him, biting and scratching him. "I don't think 16 will be liking nature that much from now on. Okay my fluffy, evil little army, you can go now. The bunnies stepped away from the damaged android at their mistress's command and hopped away. "Now, the next one is 'I want Videl to be there, and see what she thinks of Gohan as a kid'. Ooh, I'm beginning to like this guy's thinking. Okay, LET THERE BE VIDEL!" Videl appeared in the same manner as a lot of other people and botgal addressed her. "Alright Videl, I've brought you here, and I have a question. What do you think of Gohan here as a kid."

Videl stared at him and smiled. "Wow! He's pretty handsome while I know him, but he's adorable as a kid!" Gohan made a face and looked away.

"That answers that. Now, The0Blind0Writer's last request, is for Launch and Tien to kiss. Launch, Tien, you may now kiss." Tien looked at the blue-haired Launch and kissed her lightly on the lips. Botgal had an evil smile on her face and her tail twitched in excitement, meaning it kept on brushing Gohan's nose, making him sniffle a bit. After holding a finger to her lips as a sign of silence, she put some pepper in her hand and blew it in Tien and Launch's direction. The pepper made Launch sneeze, and she turned into her blonde-haired side, who immediately began to hit Tien with the butt of her gun. "I just love this job."

"Hi! I'm here!" Piccolo looked behind him and saw a girl standing there. She had short, milky brown hair that only went halfway down her neck; robin blue eyes with no irises; long, semi-transparent wings; and she was wearing a very showy black minidress.

"Ah, perfect timing. Piccolo, this is Storm, she is my last request of the day, and her request is for you to kiss her, on the lips, for a full minute."

"There is **no** way you could **ever** make me kiss a human." Botgal said nothing, but just smiled and nodded at J-town, who immediately began her mind-control antics on Piccolo. She actually seemed to be struggling this time, as did Piccolo, who was holding his head with his forehead furrowed in deep concentration. She finally gained control, however, and when she did, Piccolo began kissing Storm.

"Well folks, that's all for now. I have limited space for requests in the next chapter due to an event I have planned, but if you want them done, send them in fast, or else room will run out. Oyasumi, and see you later!"


	4. Chapter 4

"And welcome back once again! Now, last chapter I said I had something special planned for this chapter, well, I do! For starters, we're going to split up people into small pairs, but not pairings pairs, partner pairs. First partners, Piccolo and Burter!"

"Wait, you're partnering **me** up with **him**?" botgal frowned and pointed at J-town, which immediately shut him up.

"Next partners, Vegeta and Recoome! Before you interrupt me Vegeta" botgal said this and held up her hand just as Vegeta opened his mouth. "I'm making each of these partnerships based on physical and mental capabilities. Like, Burter's got speed, but Piccolo backs that up with power. Sort of the same with you and Recoome. Recoome's got major strength, but I'm thinking he wasn't there when the brains were handed out, so I'm balancing that out since you're basically a tactical genius. See where I'm coming from with this?"

"I suppose. Nicely done, continue."

"Thank you. Now, next two are Guldo and Krillin. Then Captain Ginyu and Bulma."

"Wait, wait, wait, what do I balance out? I'm not a fighter!" Bulma looked at Ginyu and pointed at herself and him. "So what good would I do in this partnership?"

"Easy, where I'm sending you two, you're gonna need an expert in archeology and sciences. No more questions from you two. The final partners are Jeice and Gohan! If for no other reason it's because I like those two characters so very much! Now, I'm doing three requests by VegetaFan before I start up the events. First question goes to Chi Chi. It reads 'Chichi is how would feel if you were going to have  
>another child?' Chi Chi, your thoughts on this."<p>

"Well, I suppose it would be nice to have another child. We've already raised Gohan, and Goku's still so much like a little kid that it's like he's a child. But yes, I suppose it would be fun to have another little bundle of joy." Chi Chi's eyes got all glazed over as her mind wandered into fantasy-land.

"Nicely said Chi Chi. Next one is for Piccolo. 'Piccolo, how do you feel after your fusion with Nail and Kami?' Well Piccolo?"

"It's made me more powerful, I'm able to defeat much stronger enemies now. That's all I have to say." He crossed his arms and became silent.

"Slightly disappointing answer, but I suppose it'll do. Okay, last one before we get this show on the road! Now VegetaFan wants Yamcha to kiss Bulma. Alright Yamcha, kiss away." Yamcha smiled and kissed Bulma directly on the lips. Vegeta scowled and grabbed Yamcha by the back of his shirt before proceeding to pound him into the ground. "As I said earlier, I love this job. Now, let's get this party started. Now, each of you in pairings will be doing a little scavenger hunt. These are the objects you will be looking for." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a clean, shining-

"A Dragon Ball!" Gohan yelled.

"That's right my little friend. You will all be sent to a different location, each one has a Dragon Ball hidden somewhere. You will be looking for it, then you will bring it back to me. Alright, first two searching will be Burter and Piccolo. Good luck you two." As she said this a bright light shone on the two and they vanished. When they re-appeared, they found themselves standing on the white, sandy shores of a beach.

"Well, what do we do now?" Burter asked Piccolo.

"Not sure, my guess would be to search the island to look for the Dragon Ball hidden here, but it'd be a lot easier if we had the Dragon Radar. Without it, we may as well be looking for a needle in a haystack, as the humans say." He scanned the beach with his eyes and looked back at Burter. "Come on, let's start searching."

"Wait!" Piccolo whipped around with an energy attack at the ready and Burter nearly jumped out of his boots in surprise. Behind them, they saw it was just J-town.

"Oh, it's just you." Piccolo said as he powered down his charging attack. "What do you want?"

"Botgal forgot to give you this before she sent you here, so she sent me real quick to give it to you." She held out her hand and in it was the Dragon Radar.

"Hm, well would you look at that? Thanks I suppose. I don't like this game, but I'm thinking that it'll be a lot easier to just play along than to try and fight it." J-town nodded in response and walked off.

"I wish you two good luck!"

"Okay, we've got this Dragon Radar thing" Burter said as he looked at it with interest "Now what?" Piccolo clicked the 'on' button and it showed the small, round blip that was the Dragon Ball. "Looks like a map. Huh, from what I can tell, it's somewhere over there." He looked where the Radar said the Ball was, but it was nothing more than the ocean.

"Perfect, it's underwater. Hope you can swim, because we're going to have to go diving." He threw off his weighted cape and turban and flew over the sea before taking a deep breath and letting himself drop into the water. Burter shrugged and leaped into the ocean after him. He dove deep as he could, the salt-water only mildly stinging his eyes. He was lucky he didn't have ears, with how far down he went, they would have burst. When he felt himself start to run short on breath, he kicked off of the bottom and rocketed to the surface. He tread water to catch his breath until he saw Piccolo surface a few feet away from him.

"Find anything?" Piccolo shook his head and frowned in response.

"Try over in the reef, it might be hidden somewhere in the coral and shells. I'm going to go check out that sunken ship."

"Right, good luck." Piccolo nodded and took a deep breath before dropping to the bottom again. Once Burter finished catching his breath, he did the same. Piccolo kept a wary eye out as he explored the ship. Not only for fear of missing the Dragon Ball, but also for the possibility of sharks in the vicinity. He would be able to take one if it attacked, he just didn't want to be caught off-guard and get a chunk taken out of his leg, that would be a real pain to regenerate. He ducked through an opening in the ship and entered the hull. He checked over every room at least once until he felt like his lungs were going to burst. Once it got to that point, he shot up to the surface, this time getting out of the water and floating above it.

_Alright, seems this approach isn't working. I wonder if the Dragon Radar is water-proof. If it is, it'd be able to give us a more accurate reading on its' location. Wait, speaking of **we**, where's Burter?_

He heard a loud splash and looked in the direction of the noise's source. He was going to ignore it when he saw it was just Burter, but then he got a look at what he held in his outstretched hand. It was the Dragon Ball!

"You were right! I found it stuck in a bunch of coral!" Piccolo smiled slightly and grabbed Burter's outstretched arm, pulling him out of the water.

"Nice work. Come on, let's get back to shore and-" Piccolo never finished his sentence, because a bright light surrounded them both and they vanished from the air. When they re-materialized, they found themselves standing in front of botgal, who was pleasantly smiling at them both.

"Nicely done boys. I'll be taking that." She snatched the Dragon Ball from Burter's hand and pocketed it. "Now, let's take a quick break for some requests while these two rest up before we send out the next partners. These next few requests and questions were also made by VegetaFan. First one, 'Have Android 18 and Marron kiss Gohan'. You know, I'm really liking these requests."

"Who's Marron?" Gohan asked. Botgal didn't answer, she only snapped her fingers. In front of him appeared a girl about his age, she had blonde hair that was in pigtails, a pink dress, and eyes that looked a lot like Krillin's. Botgal waved her hand and 18 walked up.

"Alright you two, go ahead." 18 leaned down and kissed Gohan on the lips while Marron kissed him on the cheek. Gohan was blushing fiercly by the time they were done. "Awww, isn't that cute? Moving on now. Next up is a question, 'Gohan, have you ever thought about going to a public school instead of just being home-schooled?' Well Gohan?" Gohan, who was still blushing, pondered this question for a moment before he answered.

"Well, no, I've never really thought about it before. I just always concentrate on my work at home, so I never really think about that."

"Interesting. Okay, final one before we send out the next pair. '17, do you have a girlfriend?'"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, though there is someone I like." Botgal smiled as she noticed he was glancing at 18 as he said this. She held up her arm so everyone could see her bracelet which said 'I (heart) incest'.

"Thank you 17. Now, to move this thing along, next two going out will be Bulma and Captain Ginyu. Here's the Dragon Radar before I forget." She tossed the device to Bulma, who caught it and put it in her brown handbag. She froze for a moment when she realized she was wearing the same clothes she wore when they went to Namek.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember changing."

"Hey, you're standing here talking to one of the most powerful beings in the universe, don't you think it would literally be a snap for me to change your clothes in an instant? Of course it is" she said without waiting for Bulma to answer. "Good luck you two. Oh, and Ginyu, you two must stick together the entire time. You cannot abandon her, kill her, or allow anything else to kill her. Understand?" Ginyu grumbled incoherently and looked away. "Good, see you two when you get back!" She snapped her fingers and they disappeared. When they re-appeared, they were in the middle of a tropical jungle. The air was heavy with mist and humidity and the insects were busily buzzing and humming about. Bulma slapped one as it landed on the back of her neck. Ginyu did the same as one landed on his arm.

"Oh great, we only just got here and the bugs are already trying to eat us alive. Good thing I always come prepared." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a small orange capsule.

"What in the name of Lord Frieza is that?" Ginyu asked as he swatted at the blood-sucking insects.

"You'll see." Bulma pressed the top of the capsule and tossed it into the air. When it popped open, a fairly large assortment of supplies appeared. This included a medium-large backpack that was bulging with supplies, a full canteen of water, a helmet with a light in the front, and a box full of capsules. Ginyu stood aghast at the display until he shook his head and came to his senses.

"What **is** all of this?" he shouted as he pointed at the supplies. "What kind of magic is this? Are you some sort of witch or something?" Bulma, momentarily forgetting that Ginyu was much bigger and stronger than her, got right up in his face and started yelling.

"First off, **I am not a witch**! Second, it's not magic, it's capsules! Third, I brought this all out so we could get rid of these stupid bugs!" Ginyu was momentarily shocked at her outburst, no one had ever yelled at him like this, **no one**. Especially not some weakling earthling woman. While he was standing in shock, Bulma was gathering all the supplies in one place. She attached the canteen to her over-the-shoulder bag and started rummaging through the backpack. Ginyu, who had finally snapped out of his stupor, looked confusedly at the green spray canister Bulma held in her hands. She pointed the sprayer end at him and sprayed him with a foul-smelling substance. He coughed and gagged at the residual cloud the spray left hanging around his head.

"What in the name of Lord Frieza was that?" He yelled through his coughing.

"Relax, it's just bug repellent. It'll keep all of the mosquitoes, flies, and ants away." To prove her point, Bulma sprayed some on herself, though she kept her mouth and eyes closed and plugged her nose. Then she sprayed a bit directly into a cloud of nearby insects. They dispatched immediately and got out of there, save a few who were unlucky enough to get hit directly by the spray, they dropped dead immediately.

"Whatever, let's just find that Dragon Ball and get this over with. The sooner the better I say." Bulma rolled her eyes and put the helmet on her head, when she pressed a button under the rim it dropped down bug netting to shield her face, and pulled the backpack over her shoulders after she pocketed the box of capsules. She pulled out the Dragon Radar and turned it on.

"From what the Radar says, it should be a few thousand miles that way." She pointed off into the distance in the direction where the Dragon Ball was located. "Looks like we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Well, it should be a nice bit of exercise. We'll just fly there" Ginyu said as he started levitating off of the ground.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, **I can't fly**!" Bulma pointed out. Ginyu pondered this for a moment before grabbing her around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Then he blasted off and took to the skies. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! Put me down! Put me down!" She opened her eyes and looked at the ground, which was far, far beneath them. "No! On second thought, don't put me down!**Don't put me down**!" Ginyu ground his teeth and adjusted her so she was easier to carry. _Boy, for someone so thin, she sure is hefty. Not to mention noisy._

After a few hours of flying, Ginyu started descending until they reached the forest floor. "What happened, why are we stopping?" Bulma asked as he set her down.

"I'm getting tired, how much farther until we reach the Dragon Ball?" Bulma pulled out the Dragon Radar and looked it over.

"From the looks of the Radar, it's about 500 miles that way." Ginyu grunted and collapsed on a log.

"Okay, but first I've gotta' rest. Normally it'd be a bit less strenuous to fly this distance, but I'm not really used to flying with passengers." Bulma pondered this for a moment and rubbed her chin. Just when it seemed she had an idea, she froze up and her expression turned panicked. "What is it now?"

"It feels like I've got a really big bug on my back" she said quietly. Ginyu grumbled and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's probably just a leaf, turn around." Bulma slowly turned so her back was to him and Ginyu opened his eyes so he could see what it was. He jerked when he saw that it **was** a bug, a spider to be more specific. It was as big as a pillow and was clinging to her back with its' eight feet. It was steadily putting its' pincers closer to the back of her neck. Ginyu quickly swatted it and it flew off into the bushes. Bulma turned back around to face him and Ginyu put on his best poker face. "It was a leaf, just like I said." Bulma looked relieved and reached a hand into her pouch. She came up with the box full of capsules and opened it up to start rummaging through it. She pulled out a blue capsule with the number '4' in large print on the label.

"Thank you dad for creating these capsules." She pressed the button and tossed it to a clear spot where it went off with a cloud of dust. Ginyu closed his eyes to shield them from the dust and when he opened them up again, a shiny, red hovercar was in the spot. "There we go, this will take us that last few hundred miles, and allow you to rest up. Now hop in the back and let's get this show on the road." Bulma got in the driver's seat and Ginyu stuck himself in the backseat. Bulma started it up and took off, but after a few minutes of awkward silence, she stuck a CD in the player and the sound of _Queen_ filled the air.

Bulma stopped the car after about an hour and got out in a hurry. Ginyu, who had fallen asleep, woke up and looked around. "Are we there yet?" he asked slightly groggily.

"No, we're not there yet, but I've seriously got to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, my dad hasn't managed to make a capsule with just an outhouse, so I've got to use a bush. I'll be right back, and don't peek!" She ran off into the jungle until she disappeared from view. Ginyu leaned back into the seat and relaxed until he heard Bulma screaming in the distance. He would have just ignored it and let her get hurt or killed, until he remembered botgal's warning earlier. He jumped out of the car and went to see what was going on. When he found Bulma, she was trapped in the top of a tree with a big, snarling half-cat, half-bear beast snapping at her dangling feet from the forest floor. Ginyu punched the creature, which immediately sprung back up and lunged at him.

He fought the beast for a few minutes, actually having some trouble with it. It knocked him down when he had a momentary lapse in attention. It was about to take a large chunk out of his neck, when a big metal hand grabbed it and flung it into a nearby river. Upon impact to the water, millions of piranhas swarmed it and started chomping on it. Ginyu looked at the owner of the hand, which was a gigantic robot. The glass dome at the head opened up, revealing Bulma on the inside. She waved at him and jumped down to the ground. Once she had her feet on land again, she pressed a button on the robot's leg and it immediately shrunk back down to its' capsule size. She pocketed it and looked at Ginyu.

"Come on, let's get going." Ginyu nodded and they went back to the car. The next half hour passed fairly quickly and they arrived at their destination. The Dragon Ball appeared to be inside an ancient temple. "So this is what that girl meant when she said I'd need someone with archeological skills. Well I'll be darned. Okay, what do we do now?" Bulma, who was just putting the capsulized car back in her pocket, reached into her backpack and pulled out a flashlight.

"Take this, we're going in" she said as she tossed it to him. He caught it and clicked the button to shine the light in the cavernous entrance. Bulma took the lead and turned on the light in her helmet. They walked a ways into the tunnel when Ginyu spotted something in the beam of his flashlight.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Bulma looked to the wall he was pointing at and walked up to it.

"It looks like hieroglyphics. I know how to read them, but I can't make them out. There's dust covering them up." She blew on the pictures and rubbed her sleeve to wipe away the dust. When she touched them, the floor began shaking and it caved in. Bulma shrieked with fear as she began falling, but this lasted for only a moment when she landed on a ledge about 50 feet under her. She felt the breath whoosh out of her as she hit the rock ledge. Once she gathered her wits about her, she realized she couldn't see Ginyu anywhere, well, she really couldn't see anything since it was pitch-black. "Ginyu? Ginyu are you there? Ginyu! I don't want to be left all alone **again**! Why does this always happen to me?"

"I'm right here." Bulma nearly jumped off the ledge when she heard Ginyu above her. She dug in the backpack's side pocket and pulled out an extra flashlight since her helmet had fallen off during the fall. She shone it upwards and saw Ginyu directly above her, now lowering himself down to the ledge. "You yell very loudly, did you know that?" Bulma frowned at him through the darkness, but he obviously couldn't see it.

"Think you could fly us down to the bottom?" she asked as she looked over the ledge with her flashlight in hand. No sooner had she said that, Ginyu grabbed her 'round the wait and they dropped off the edge of the ledge. Ginyu descended slowly in case there were any traps embedded in the walls or on the floor, but there were none. Once they were back on solid ground, Bulma checked the Dragon Radar and smiled. "Good news, according to the Radar, the Dragon Ball is right in front of us!" She shone the light in that direction and it came up against a slab of stone. "Ginyu, if you would be so kind." Ginyu nodded and easily lifted it up and put it off to the side. Bulma saw the Dragon Ball stuck in the mouth of the a skeleton that was behind the stone. She snatched it out and just like Burter and Piccolo, they disappeared and reappeared back in botgal's place.

"Outstanding work you two, nicely done. I'll be taking that Dragon Ball now." Without waiting for a response, she snatched the Dragon Ball from Bulma and gave it to J-town who went off somewhere with it. "Now, I'll be doing three more requests before this chapter comes to a close. First question comes to us from VegetaFan. 'Ginyu Force, what's up with the terrible dancing, are you guys gay?' Well, I'd bet that Ginyu is, and maybe Guldo, but that's just my opinion."

"Hey! First off, none of us are gay! Secondly, we do not dance, we pose, and our poses are **not** terrible!" Ginyu shouted.

"Aww, look, Bulma rubbed off on him. Alright, next request is from jjshawn. 'Can you make Bulma marry Vegeta and make out with him?'. Well, I'm not really good with marriage 'fics, plus I'm cutting it a bit too close to my friend's deadline to wait and think about it, but I can make Vegeta make out with Bulma. J-town, if you would?"

"That won't be necessary botgal."

"Why do you say that?" J-town pointed at the two, who were already engrossed in a deep, messy kiss. Piccolo was covering Gohans eyes again and Jeice was smirking at the display. "Ah, now I see. Well, final question is from Lilly. 'Piccolo and Dende, is it true that Namekians get drunk off of chocolate?' Hmm, well, let's just test that theory shall we?" She grabbed ahold of the young Dende from nowhere and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Hello Dende. Eat this." She shoved about half of the bar in his mouth when he opened it to answer. She held it shut so he was forced to chew and swallow it.

"What was that all about?" he yelled.

"You'll see soon enough." She was right, within a few minutes Dende was acting like Gohan when he ate that weird apple. (If you haven't seen The Dead Zone, you won't get the reference. Yes, I do requests with movie characters too!) "And this proves it, Namekians **do **get drunk off of chocolate. Well, that's all for now folks. Keep sending in all of those questions and requests! I may not get to them right away, but I will do them, and your reviews let me know that there are people out there that enjoy my work. (Save that one person who flamed me and called it my story tiger vomit last chapter, but I forgive them because my heart is big and I'm forgiving! So if any of you figure out who I'm talking about, don't go flaming them on my account.) Next week I'm going to continue my 'Find the Dragon Balls' challenge, starting with Guldo and Krillin! Have fun until I write again! And I **will** write again!"


End file.
